When everything goes wrong something goes right
by special agent Ali
Summary: I give you McGiva. Hangman prize for Lawral. When Tim and Ziva's don't show they turn to each other. Tim shows Ziva he really is all man and she shows Tim she's the queen. Enjoy and remember to review


She stood in the rain. Her nice permed hair fell damp washing away just like her hundred bucks. She waited though,determined to make him love her still. She stepped down the three stairs and using her hand to sheild the pouring rain glanced in the parking lot.

"If you want to get wet, a shower is best, you can use hot water too." The soft voice drifted into her cold wet ears and she turned to see the rain was now falling onto an umbrella instead of her nice dress.

"McGee? What are you doing here?" Ziva turned to him and Timothy McGee smiled. "I was waiting for a date but at the last second she bailed, family problems" Tim explained with a shrug.

Ziva smiled back. She suddenly found herself staring into his bright baby green eyes.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Tim asked breaking the trance. Ziva blushed, surprising them both but Tim being the great guy he was pretended to not notice.

"Yeah, I don't think my date is coming either, least yours was nice enough to call" she replied also turning away.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm getting really hungry now, how about I fix you a good dinner at my place" Tim offered then regretted it just as quickly.

"I... I mean... Ziva.... it.. it wouldn't mean anything.. I... hate to see you hurt I guess" Tim rambled quick as he could an explanation. He looked at Ziva expecting to see ninja fury, instead Ziva was smiling.

"Tim, we have know each other four years now, I will not harm you" she said and Tim relaxed. Ziva suddenly had a playful smirk and squeezed his hand a bit roughly.

"Of course.... should you ever betray me or.... Lisa" she whispered dangerously in his ear and Tim groaned.

"I.. I.. I.. never Ziva... those characters aren't even you guys" Tim stammered and Ziva laughed.

"I'm only playing with you Tim, I am very hungry too... and now I can't feel my legs" Ziva said and suddenlu shivered.

Tim smiled and handing her the umbrella took off his jacket and snuggled it on her cold arms. He then lifted her up.

"Lets get you warmed up then" he said mischeviously. Tim McGee suddenly became a new man in just five minutes. He believed Ziva and all his fear vanished. He wanted her now. Ziva was his.

Ziva wrapped her arms around him. "You've been working out Timothy" she said and Tim grinned. "Glad you approve Ms David"

Tim strode confidently to his car and opened up the front seat. He waited till Ziva was snug inside before closing the door and bolting to the other side.

"My sweet mossad officer tonight we dine off my natives" Tim even spoke with more confidence.

"You are italian right? Oooooh spaghetti, I love those crazy noddles" Ziva smiled happily.

"Noodles Ziva and yes maam" Tim replied. He was too excited and in a record of ten minutes pulled up to his house. Ziva took off her belt and reached for the door. Tim saw this and grabbed the arm close to him. She was jerked to him and he laid in a kiss.

"Let me Ziva my dear, tonight you will be treated like a queen" he told her. Ziva could only nod too stunned by Tim's sudden confidence. As he got out and to her side Ziva relaxed.

"Well then Timothy ad queen I get what I want correct?" she asked as Tim lifted her back up. Tim nodded.

She put her arms tightly around his neck and whispered something in his ear. Tim went a brick shade of red. Ziva started to doubt him but then he grinned wickedly.

"Your wish is my command, my queen" Ziva grinned. Tim was hers.

Tim opened the door and carried her to the bathroom. He then went to leave her but Ziva stopped him. "Order a pizza instead Timmy, I need you in here" she instructed pointing to the bathroom.

Tim nodded excitedly and raced off to get a phone but not before Ziva grabbed him for another kiss.

After ordering a large cheese, Tim practically slipped on the floor in his haste to get back to his queen.

"You kept me waiting, I don't like that Tim" Ziva scolded as Tim entered the bathroom. She was naked now and as Tim's eyes bulged she got busy with his clothes.

When he was naked as well Ziva kissed his lips hard. "come along slave, I need a wash" Ziva led the way into Tim's bathtub.

As the hot water splashed them both and Tim delicately wiped her smooth thin body down Ziva felt as though she truly was a queen. She couldn't believe she had never noticed how sexy he really was. Tim had been the most supportive to her even in the very beginning.

Ziva smiled again at Tim and he smiled back.

"Are you happy my Queen?" he asked and she nodded.

"Thank you Tim, you're a really great friend, way better than the jerk I was supposed to be with" Ziva then hugged Tim and he held her lovingly.

"Your... welcome' Tim stammered, inable to believe still this was real. If it was a dream, it had to be his best one.

He dried her and himself off licking a few drops off her breasts. "Oh Tim" she moaned.

The bedroom adventured part was even better. He left her on his bed and got ingredients from his kitchen after getting the pizza.

"Tiiiiiim"

"Wow, good luck man" the pizza man thumbs upped him and Tim grinned. He grabbed honey ofoff the shelf and liked it off her beautiful breasts.

"Timmmy, We'll have to take another shower.... never mind" Ziva objected but at his look faltered.

"Who cares? Now you'll be my slave, I am your king" Tim instructed and Ziva obeyed. He dove into her thrusting himself hard.

"Ahhhhh, I love you Tim" Ziva cried out with love and Tim grinned. It was a long night after that and Ziva was happy. Oh so happy.

They soon fell asleep after a second lovely shower. When morning came Tim awoke to a note.

'thanks for being there for me Tim. You always know how to make a girl feel welcome dont you?

Love Ziva'

He read it a dozen times till he realized he had to be at work. Tim strolled in to find it very quiet. Ziva was just glaring at Tony.

"McGee, help a brother out" Tony said. Ziva looked at Tim and motioned him to her. Tim went to her instead.

"McGee, thank you for a wonderful night, at least some men have manners" Ziva simply said before exiting off to talk to Abby.

"You... and her.... my god what have I done" Tony stammered. Tim went to him and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks for being an ass DiNozzo. Thank you so much" he said.

"But"

"You snooze you lose DiNozzo, get over it, besides someone had to care for those yapping dogs while we adults went out" Gibbs said.

"Least you had a date Tony" McGee said and was whacked with a paper ball. Ziva came back with Abby just then.

"Oh McGee, you're such a sweethearted guy" Abby said hugging him. Ziva kissed his cheek.

"And he's all mine Abby" she said. Tim was the king. Enough said.

(I am and forever a McAbby shipper but this was fun to write, please review) 


End file.
